Skilled
by Kewi11
Summary: C/J. Jace finally meets his match when he discovers Clary, a girl who isn't well-known like himself. She doesn't hunt for the fame, but she has threats that risk the well-being of herself and her friends. Is she alone? I think not.
1. Skills

Having a dad walk out on you when you were little leaves a scar. My mom? Devoted. Caring. Awesome. Badass. And in love with a werewolf. The last part sounds crazy right? Well my life lives around it. Shadowhunters need to be tough. It's how we are raised to be. The good ones anyway…

I'm Clary Fray. Formerly known as Clarissa Morganstern. My mother is Jocelyn, and her fiancé is Luke. My "father" is Valentine Morganstern.

I'm a kickass shadowhunter, but I'm not known. That's not because I'm not good… It's because I chose not to be. Who wants to know how good I am? If they want to know, then they can come and see me. I'm not a fan of all the glory. I kill demons. That's pleasure enough. I guess I'm so good at it because I imagine my dad's face where each of their hearts is. It hurts. The only people I trust are my mom, Luke, and Simon. Simon is a vampire. He has a new girlfriend who I have yet to meet. His last was a werewolf. I liked her. We are still friends, but she has a little trouble hanging around Simon.

I was finally going to meet Simon's new girlfriend tonight. Apparently she was a shadowhunter too. Simon didn't want it to be that awkward so we're going to Pandemonium. I was on my way, wearing skinny jeans and a black form fitting top with my hair down. Of course I had weapons hidden everywhere.

"Hey Si." I said when I found him at the bar talking to a girl with long dark hair. "And you must be Isabelle," I said to the girl sitting there.

"Clary, right? Call me Izzy." She smiled.

"Hey, Clary! Well now that you're here, why don't you guys, uh, talk and I'll be right back. Be nice Clary."

"I just met her! I don't have a reason to be mean!" I protested.

"I'm talking about to me."

"Whatever." I said turning to Izzy, "so I hear you're a shadowhunter."

"Yeah… Or so my mom says. I'm a mundane compared to my brother."

"Simon says you're pretty amazing… Alec is your brother, right?"

"He is one of three. Max is the little one and then there's my adoptive one, Jace. Jace is the amazing one. I probably wouldn't mention that you've never heard of him… he has this idea that everyone knows who he is. He is the amazing one I was talking about."

"I love people like that." I said with sarcasm.

"I know, right?"

We kept talking and laughing until Simon came back and took my new friend to dance right after we exchanged numbers. I had just ordered a drink when someone came to sit beside me. I turned to see who it was. This guy was pretty hot, but he looked like he already knew that.

"Hey," he said, directing it to me.

"Hi." I said and turned back to the bartender, grabbing my drink from him.

"So are you here by yourself?"

"Yeah, any reason why you want to know?" I asked turning back to him.

"That's not very safe. There are a lot of things around here that can hurt someone like you. I think you should hang with me… I'll keep you safe."

Wow. This guy is like none I've ever met. I don't know if I'm attracted to that, or repelled. "Is that what you think? Well I think that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. Oh and while you're walking around telling people what you think, you might wanna go tell that girl over there that she looks like a retarded cat trying to flirt with you. Unless that's you're kind of thing-"I stopped when I saw a demon crawling into the back from with a girl. "I gotta go," I said distracted. I could barely feel his gaze on me as I hurried off to the back room.

I caught the demon by surprise and kicked it sending it sliding across the floor. "Get out. Now." I told the girl who ran out of the room, still surprised at my attack on the "guy" she was just making out with. When she was out of earshot, I started my attack on the demon. "Damn demon." I said under my breath. "I'm here one night not planning on killing any of you things and there you go and ruin it. I'm meeting my best friend's girlfriend and her brothers, but I guess that doesn't matter to you. Though I must say, thank you very much for your timing. It couldn't have been better."

I had been easily fighting with it. It didn't take long to have it pinned down under me. "Shadowhunter," it hissed.

I sighed, "Yeah, I get that a lot. It was nice fighting with you though… I hope to do it again sometime. How about next Friday?" It just stared at me. "Yeah I suppose that won't work…" I said right before I sent it back to wherever it came from. I stood up, "Every time."

I turned and was surprised that I had an audience. "Can I help you?"

"You're not so bad. Looks like you can take care of yourself. You're pretty good. I mean obviously not as skilled as I am, but good."

"And you are…?"

"Wow. You don't even know who I am? That's just sad. Don't you read shadowhunters weekly?" He said, smiling. "Jace. I believe I'm your best friend's girlfriend's brother."

"Ah. How could I not see it before? The arrogance, marks, repelling looks… yup. Exactly how Izzy said you were. Nice to meet you… I'm Clary."

"How come you've never heard of me? And I know that I would know who you are by the way you fight, but I don't." He was a little confused.

"I'm a shadowhunter. It's my job. It's the only job I have. I'm expected to do well. I could care less whose good or not. Plus I'd rather not have people knowing who I am. It would be better for everyone if I was kept unknown."

He leaned against the wall, "And why would that be?"

"Can I trust you?" It was a blind question. Of course he was going to say yes to get what he wants to hear, but something told me that I could.

"It depends. If this," he said gesturing to himself, "is going to be in danger, then no. Other than that, yeah."

"My real name is Clarissa Morganstern. My father is Valentine. Before you freak out, I haven't seen or been in contact with him since I was about eight. Way before he attempted to take down the shadowhunter world. I got my fighting skills from him." He just looked at me like he was thinking hard about something. "Okay then. Well I'm gunna go. It was honestly a pleasure to meet you." I said before walking around him.

"Wait. Before I let you go, you've got to promise something. If you don't then I might just have to tell the shadowhunter tabloids about a mini-Morganstern running around." Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Calm down. I'm not a blackmailer. Fight with me. Izzy knows where we live. Ask her how to get there. Tomorrow, and don't worry. If you don't come, I still won't tell. Though I know you will. Any girl would kill to see me shirtless wrestling them."

"Then why don't you go find some other girl?"

"You've got skill. More than Alec or Isabelle. It still won't be a fair match, but it's better than fighting one of them." And he walked out.

Yeah, I hope his ego can take a hit, because I will whip his ass if it kills me.


	2. Challenge

Izzy gave me directions to her place last night and I was headed there now. Jace's ego was about to go from super-duper-huge to super-huge… I hoped.

I called Izzy and told her that I was outside and she came to meet me. We were headed to her room when we met Jace in the hallway with bedhead and his pajama pants on. No shirt. Damn that was really hot. _Stop it Clary! Focus. You're here for one thing. Whip his ass._

"Oh so eager to be with me, I see. You just couldn't wait till normal people hours to get here." He said with a grim smile.

"Jace. It's almost one." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with?"

"I'll take you to the training room. Get dressed Jace." Izzy directed me to the training room.

"I'll be there in five." He yelled down the hall over his shoulder.

Jace and I started fighting. He pinned me down, then I pinned him. It was a completely even match, until he actually started trying. As I started my attack on him, he turned and sent me skidding across the mat. I got major rug burn on my elbow, and it was starting to slightly bleed. "Shit." I hissed.

"You okay?" He asked, seeming really concerned.

"Yeah, just keep going." I said ignoring the stinging and attacking him again. This time I actually got the upper hand. I had him pinned on the floor, and he somehow maneuvered out of my grasp and had me rolling from another hard blow. _That's it._

He came at me and I was on the floor again with him hovering over me. I kneed him in the stomach and kicked my legs free, flipping him over into a hold that was impossible for him to get out. Pulling a training knife out of the waistband of my pants and aimed it at his heart. "Dead," I whispered in his ear.

"Well played. Want a healing rune?"

"Just a band-aid, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle rug-burn."

Sorry… Those are all the way across the house and I honestly don't feel like going over there to get them. Especially for someone who cheated." He said as I got off him.

"Cheated?"

"Yes. Cheating… It's when someone plays unfair."

"How could I possibly cheat?" I was completely shocked that he would accuse me of something so ridiculous.

"That face. It's clearly an advantage of yours, that you seem to use a lot. Though I have no idea how you could focus while looking at my face, but I suppose it had to be done to even stand a chance against me."

"Wait. Jace Lightwood just admitted he was distracted by someone_ else's_ looks. I assume that that's a first for you…?" I said walking out the training room. "Oh and so you know… Cheating isn't in my dictionary. While fighting, everything that's available to me, is available to you too. It just depends how you use it." I said and walked out. Isabelle was long gone, leaving after the first ten minutes of fighting.

"Hey, Clary, where are you going?" He followed me out to the elevator.

"To eat… I haven't had lunch yet. I'm guessing you haven't eaten either seeing as you woke up when I got here. Do you want to come?"

"Taki's. You're paying." He entered the elevator with me.

"What a gentleman. Too bad. I'll pay for my food. You pay for yours, and if you skip out, I know where you live and I won't hesitate to give them the information to bill you."

"Why don't I just pay for all of it?"

"So first you want me to pay for it and now you want to pay for it? I think you may have bipolar issues. Oh and no you can't pay because that would be a date. Which this is not, sorry to break it to you… I think your ego can handle it, seeing as it's the size of the empire state building." We were out of the institute and on our way walking to Taki's.

"Then let's make it a date," he turned to me took both of my hands in his and knelt down on one knee," Clarissa Morganstern, will you go to Taki's with me for our first date?"

"What the hell? Are you insane?" I tried to free my hands but he had a strong grip.

"I'm not letting go until you say yes." He kept looking at me waiting for an answer. My stomach started growling.

"Ugh! Fine. You're paying, and I'm getting a large shake and extra fries."

"Let's just hope you don't get fat because I can't be seen making out with a fat girl."

I smacked him. Not that I would get fat, but that was just mean.

"I was kidding. Chill. Damn, you hit hard."

"It gets worse the more you piss me off."

"You can forget about an anniversary gift."

"How will I go on?" I grabbed his arm for emphasis.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." He said laughing.

When we walked in the waitress gave me a glare. I sat down and shook my head smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"I think the head of your fan club is pissed that you brought a girl." I said pointing.

"Now her… I don't think she can find a way to go on."

"That's just sad. Do girls really do this to you wherever you go? I find it quite pathetic. Plus I don't even understand what the draw is…" I said picking up the menu to see what I wanted.

Just then the waitress came over and asked Jace what he wanted. He ordered a burger and a coke. She turned to go place his order without looking at me, but I just wouldn't have that.

"Hey!" She turned, but only because her manager was walking by. "I know you want to pretend I'm not here with the guy that stars in your nasty dreams, but I am. Suck it up. Oh and may I please have cheeseburger and a large vanilla milkshake." Then I remembered what I had said to Jace earlier, "Oh! Also extra fries please. Thank you!" And I turned back to Jace who was trying not to laugh as she walked away embarrassed and hating me.

"Bitch…" I said under my breath.

"Note to self, don't piss little Clary off."

"Damn right."

The rest of lunch went by with general questions to get to know each other. I was actually starting to like him. On our way out, we passed an ally that reeked of demon. "Every single damn time. Ugh!"

"No more than three. We can definitely take them. Did you bring weapons?" He asked.

"Is that even a question?"

He chuckled and started out attack. There were three as he predicted and we killed them easily.

We were about to head out of the alley when he stopped me. "You're pretty amazing. I have to give you that. I've never seen a girl fight that strong. Hell, I haven't seen a guy, myself not included."

I laughed a little, "Yeah I guess we make a pretty good team."

"We do. Izzy, Alec and I go out every Friday and Saturday night to Pandemonium. You should come."

"Do you do the whole bait thing?" I was curious as to how they worked it.

"You will never be bait."

"Owch. I mean I know I'm no super model but I didn't think I was _that _ugly."

My back was against the wall and he was close to my face. "Please. You be one hell of a bait, but there is no way in hell I could wait till that demon was in the back room to kill him if he had his hands all over you."

"It's gunna suck to be you then. I doubt Izzy would be bait with Simon right there, oh and in case you have forgotten, I'm pretty BA when it comes to demons." His face was dangerously close to mine this time.

"Trust me. I know you're amazing. I just wouldn't want to watch someone else all over you."

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

He leaned in and kissed me. He was a good kisser. No. He was an amazing kisser.

When he pulled back, he grabbed both my hands and knelt down on one knee… dejavu.

"Clarissa Morganstern, will you go to Pandemonium tonight with me as our second date?"

I smiled, "Only if you would stop doing that. Next time, you can ask like a normal person. Oh, and you can use my current last name, Fray. Morganstern kind of has bad memories attached to it."

"Of course, Clary Fray."

~~~ So I hope you like this! PLEASE review! I update faster when i get reviews to keep reminding me i have a story I need to complete :) thanks for reading! hope you liked it :o


	3. Play Time

So, while re-reading my first two chapters, they seemed kind of rushed… I'm terrible at writing how they meet, etc. so I'm just going to skip ahead a little and kick it off from there. ENJOY!

THREE WEEKS LATER!

Izzy and I were having a "boy talk" while I slept over at her house.

"You know, you and Simon seem to really hit it off. I definitely have more fun with you than his last girlfriend. It definitely wouldn't work out if his girlfriend and I didn't get along. We're like brother and sister, and just so you know… the thought of "like- liking" him completely repels me; therefore, I am absolutely no threat to you."

"Don't worry. I can't stand those girls who think that way. I mean, you tell them you're just really close and have been since childhood and they go all 'oh my god! Like stay away from my boyfriend! I never want to see you talking to him again!'" She said, expertly faking a teen drama queen's voice. "Jace's last girlfriend was the _worst! _Her name was Aline, and damn was that one jealous bitch. Just because I'm pretty and I hang with Jace all the time, doesn't mean I'm into him. Please grab me a barf bag. Even if we weren't related I still wouldn't go for him. He's too much of an arrogant ass," she turned toward the TV and continued eating popcorn. "Well, not to you obviously," she added as an afterthought. "Oh, you know how no one here seems to enjoy my cooking? I have no idea why… but Jace used to stay here for dinner just to make her eat it, then he and Alec would go out after she left. Obviously that was towards the end when he finally realized what a psycho path she was."

I was laughing at that. There was no more to say, when the movie ended and we went to the kitchen for ice cream. We vaguely heard Alec and Jace sparring in the training room. Izzy turned to me with an excited expression on her face. "Prank?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"How could I ever say no?"

We headed off towards the training room, making plans along the way. There was a 360 balcony above the sparring area. It was perfect. We giggled like little school girls while we retrieved the buckets of water from the bathroom. Then, we poured different color dye in it, turning it a mucky brown. We hijacked Max's hidden stash of gummy worms, and crushed up Oreos. This looked like crap… amazing!

Climbing onto the balcony, we each took our buckets and went to different parts of the balcony, waiting for each to get their water. Each minute felt like an hour till they finally took a break. I was standing over Jace's water and Izzy over Alec's. "Psst! I yelled as Jace started drinking. He put down his water and looked up, only to find about five gallons of sticky mess cascading toward him.

"What the f—"Alec turned just as Izzy dropped the contents in her bucket on top of him.

"Shit!" I heard Jace yell, followed by a, "Dammit!" from Alec.

Izzy and I air fived from across the balcony before making our escape. We were laughing and running through the halls trying to put as much distance between us as possible. We were feeling high from our victory until we spotted Jace and Alec, trapping us in from both ends of the hall. Luckily, we were at a four-way intersection. Izzy turned to me and yelled, "One. Two. Three. Break!" And we both headed off into different directions.

I heard Jace coming after me while Alec went after Isabelle. I turned and Jace was catching up to me. _Time to use my skills against him. _I turned down a hall and into the closest room. Of course he would find me there, but that was the point. I ran to the window, opened it, and carefully climbed down a story, using the bricks as steps, and climbed into another window. This room looked completely empty, except for the bed that wasn't made_. Odd_, I thought. My hand was on the door knob when I felt a sticky hand grasp my free hand. I turned around to pull it free, but the grip was too tight.

The room wasn't huge, but it definitely wasn't small either. The fact that it barely had anything in it helped in trying to avoid breaking anything. I turned and kicked at the same time, causing him to lose his balance a little, but he composed himself soon enough. Fighting back, he kicked my feet out from under me, causing me to drop to the floor like a dead bug. I pushed him off me and elbowed him in his side. Grunting from my force, but not giving in, he joined me in standing up, blocked my kick, and returned it with a blow of his own. It sent me sliding into the wall. "Crap." I whispered before carefully getting up. _Damn that hurt. _I turned to punch him square in the face, but he caught my hand and pushed me toward the floor… yet again.

Bringing his face about an inch from mine with his fist on my heart, "Dead," He whispered.

I pulled a gummy worm off his shoulder, not knowing how it stayed there the entire time, "mm… yum."

He rolled off me saying, "watch your back, because that thing you pulled back there… yeah, not cool."

"Yeah, ookay! I'm totally scared now. Oh no! The big bad demon's gunna attack! Run for your life!" I yelled with mock terror.

"Shut up. I've been known to have some pretty badass pranks back in the day."

"Oh I'm sure." I watched him walk over to his dresser and grab a pair of pants and a t-shirt. "Um, whose are those?" I asked.

"Whose do you think?"

"This," I said gesturing to the room, "is your room?"

"Yeah. Why?" He said walking towards the bathroom to change.

"I don't know… It just looks so empty."

He came out of the bathroom about a minute later, "My good looks are enough to brighten up this room." He smiled his heartbreaking smile.

I chuckled and Jace followed me out into the kitchen.

Izzy walked in, Alec entering not soon after. She was drenched and holding a shoe that had its heel broken off. She looked as if her whole family was found dead at the bottom of a lake.

"You look terrible, as usual, but this time it's worse… nice one Alec! I'm finally proud to call you my bro." Jace gave him a high five.

"Actually, she kind of did that to herself. She tried to be all cool and do like a ninja roll or something, came up wrong and broke her heel. Then, while in the process of becoming emo, she ran to the pool, jumped in, and said she was going to die if she didn't fix it now. I had to be the hero and pull her out before she attempted suicide. Jace, we've got to watch out for her… I think you Aline was around her too much. I hope it's not permanent." Alec explained.

"Whatever. I hear therapy works..." He responded.

"I am NOT going to therapy!" Isabelle screamed while throwing the heel of her shoe at Jace like a dagger.

"That's it. She's gone psycho. Alec, get the keys and a towel. Clary, Camera and some makeup that'll run. Izzy's going to therapy!" Jace turned and picked Izzy up and flung her over his shoulder.

Isabelle was punching his back, kicking and screaming. "Jace! I swear to god if you don't put me down right this instant I will whip my whip out and shatter your leg in a million pieces. I swear this is the worst view of my life! I can never go to sleep again for fear of seeing THIS again!"

"Please. You know you've always dreamed of this view. Just don't get used to it. I don't plan on making this a habit, seeing as though you've gotten a lot heavier since we were twelve."

"Screw you, Jace!"

"That would be Clary's job, but thanks for the offer."

Alec and I were in hysterics watching Jace carry Isabelle to Max's room, open it and say, "Sorry kid, but I'm going to have to lock your sister in here. It's the closest room. I'd get out while you can, she's kind of going nuts."

Max gave Jace a weird look and headed toward the kitchen… "Whatever."

Jace threw Izzy on Max's bed and ran to leave. Locking the door, he shouted, "Be good and maybe I'll let you see this gorgeous face again.

"I'd rather die!" She yelled back.

"Ouch. That one hurt." He turned and walked away with a smug expression. "Let the games begin. Alec! Let's strategize."

"Wait! I need my partner! Gimme the key, Jace!" I yelled after him.

"Hmm… guess you'll have to climb through the window."

~~~I hope you liked it... review to tell me your thoughts or how you think the next chapter should play out :) I'm either a slow writer or fast.. it depends on how well my story is doing, so review and tell me if its good or bad :o

Kewi11 =D


	4. Paint

So… here is another one of my chapters I'm actually alternating between this story and my other one, Screwed, so it takes longer for me to update… anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter… review!

Well damn. Payback is totally a bitch. Isabelle and I were on our way to Pandemonium and were ambushed by Jace and Alec with milk filled water guns. Iz was _pissed. _Not her normal, I'm gunna kill you pissed… I mean PISSED.

"WHAT. THE. HELL? These are brand new Christian Louboutin shoes! Not to mention my Chanel purse! I swear to the flipping ANGEL! YOU. WILL. PAY." Isabelle grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, locking all the doors with a rune so the boys were unable to enter the institute.

"Jace's room… now." She threw her shoes and purse at Alec's door creating a dent from her heel. Walking into Jace's room, she knocked the random items off his dresser. "Clary?"

I was scared to answer her. "Yeah?"

"Can you draw a rune for me?"

"Well… That depends…"

"I don't have my stele with me at the moment and if I did, I would probably create a hole in the wall with it." She was completely out of patience by now.

"Uh. Yeah, sure. What kind of rune do you want?"

"Do you know how to create one that has the ability to change an object's color?"

"I could probably create one… why?"

"Obviously this is a monk's room. I want this to become Barbie's dream house." She has a wicked smile on her lips. _Oh boy…_

"Wow Iz… I'm proud of you. Though I'm not too excited to see what they'll do in return."

"Oh, I'm not finished. Alec's room will have sparkles everywhere (also a favor for Magnus), Clothes, everything they own will no longer belong to a man… or should I say boy? Hey there isn't a rune that could counteract this one, is there?" She asked.

"Not unless I make one," I had a feeling I would be making a promise not to make one.

"Good. Now proceed, but after, I want you to create a rune so all of my belongings are not accessible to them. Meaning, locking it so I'm the only one allowed in… Trust me; this is good for you too. When you get pissed at Jace, which is bound to happen sooner or later, you can come to my room and he can't get in." She said with a smile.

"Okay. Baby steps first. So you want the walls, dresser and everything purple and pink?" She nodded. "Okay cool, lemme think…"

After creating a rune to lock Izzy's room from anyone she doesn't wish to enter, and creating a glitter filled room for Alec and a replica of Barbie's dream house for Jace, we unlocked the institute so the boys could enter. We left Izzy's door open so it was easy access when the boys saw their rooms. We followed them until they turned down the hall. Then, we watched.

About a week after we changed their room décor, Jace had finally accepted the color and started talking to me again, never bringing the subject of his room up. I saw him brining in white paint one day and the next, I walked in to see how it was going. Every time he would try to paint over it, it would turn back to its bright shade of pink.

After explaining to Jace that there was no rune to counteract it, he gave up. We were sparring that afternoon. Hit after hit, it was an even match. After me, sliding across the floor for the fourth time, I didn't fight back. "You okay?" Jace asked, hovering over me with sincere concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm done for today, though." After having a mental debate with myself, that was the conclusion I came up with. I was not weak. I just didn't feel like continuing.

"Is that a surrender I hear?" He asked, his award winning grin plastered on his face.

"No! It's a poor little helpless girl crying for help because she fell and scraped her knee." I played the pity card and gave him my best pout.

"Maybe this will help…" He leaned in and kissed me.

Picking me up and carrying me to his room, he continued with the kiss. He must have forgotten what his room looked like…

I was correct. He didn't bother with the lights, but with that color, it's very hard to miss… "Ughh! Dammit Isabelle." He muttered.

"Isabelle?" I asked.

"Yes. Isabelle. I can't make out with you in a room that looks like _this_, calling it _my_ room. That's just wrong." I was disappointed from the kiss ending and also a little annoyed with Izzy too.

"Fine! She told me not to do it, but I have to do it! I mean why does it always come down to this? You either don't get to kiss your boyfriend or your best friend gets pissed at you. You can't win!" I rambled on under my breath as I began drawing the counteracting rune on his wall. When everything went back to its old white monotonous colors, Jace seemed pleased.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked. Damn him! He was planning this all along!

"How did you even know?"

"I like to climb windows too you know."

"You do know that I can just turn the color back, right?" I asked.

"Yeah… but you wouldn't do that. You can't resist this enough to do that." He said smug.

"Screw you," and I walked out and over to Isabelle's room.

"I told you not to!" she yelled at me. She thought about it for a second, "That plan sucked anyway. We need something good. I mean REALLY good. Jace is our best target. Seeing as though Alec was semi-thankful because now Magnus loves his room and they're in there a lot. I don't even want to know. Talk about backfire."

"So what's the next plan?"

"You tell me. Mine sucked…"

"Well, if our target is Jace, then maybe we should make that trip to Pandemonium." I said with a hinting smile. She caught along fast.

"Yes! It's a triple play! I get to dress you up, go to Pandemonium, and get back at Jace. Wow, life is good right now. First let's go get Jace's wallet, that's your job." She informed me, "We need wardrobe."

I walked into Jace's now white room. "Jace…" I gave him my best flirtatious smile. He drew right in, but just as quickly retreated. "What do you want?" He obviously knew something was going on.

"Well, since you asked. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Which is…?" He asked, still on his guard.

"What does your driver's license look like?"

"Uh... I don't know. Normal? Why?"

"Can I see it?"

"No." He said without hesitation.

"What? Why not? It's just a picture!"

"Because you want to see it, that's why. You tell me _why _you want to see it and maybe you can."

"Screw you!" I said and stormed out, but not before noticing him glance at his wallet on the nightstand next to his bed. Mission complete.

Isabelle sneaked into his room when he went to eat lunch and retrieved his wallet from the table. She pulled me to the elevator at the institute before yelling at Jace, "Jace! We have your wallet and we're going shopping. Love you!"

"What the-!" I could hear him running down the stairs hoping to reach us before we got to the bottom. No such luck.

We were at the mall, but my sympathy for Jace wouldn't allow us to buy more than a dress. I purchased one that wasn't expensive, but extremely flattering. Isabelle purchased the same, though she had no care about the price. _Poor Jace…_

Pandemonium was packed. After giving Jace the receipt, he took it to Mayrise and she gave him the money for Isabelle's dress. He didn't bother asking for the money for mine. I guess $70 was nothing compared to $450.

Isabelle was mad that her mother gave Jace the refund, but in return, she had to pay her mom back. She was still pissed at Jace. "You're up, Clary!" She yelled, signaling that it was my turn to bait a demon.

"This should be fun," I smiled and headed off into the crowd.

"I don't even see the demon," I heard Alec yell over the crowd from behind me.

"Ditto," Agreed Jace watching after me.

"Oh she's not going after a demon," said Izzy, smiling at her own joke.

"Then what is she going after?"

Isabelle didn't have a chance to answer Alec's question before Jace jumped out of his seat and made a beeline to break up Clary grinding with a random guy.

Before anyone had time to process what Jace was doing, Jace and the guy Clary was dancing with were in the middle of a fight. Of course the guy had nothing on Jace, so he came out with a broken nose and bruises everywhere. Too engulfed in trying to break up the fight, no one noticed Clary go missing.

A/N: wow. Toward the end of that I started thinking… dang. This chapter really sucks. I need action in my story! Then, I just got tired of writing so I ended it. Hopefully next chapter will have more action. Reviews on what you think happened to Clary! Next chapter will be better. PROMISE!


	5. SOS

A/N: So I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I updated. (: I really don't like when the two people MEANT for each other are apart for long, so I'm not going to do that… Badass Clary enters this chapter yet again! I hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: These are not my characters… These characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Previously…

Before anyone had time to process what Jace was doing, Jace and the guy Clary was dancing with were in the middle of a fight. Of course the guy had nothing on Jace, so he came out with a broken nose and bruises everywhere. Too engulfed in trying to break up the fight, no one noticed Clary go missing.

CLARY POV

_Ouch. _I opened my eyes to see where I was laying, because this definitely wasn't my bed. It was completely dark. I lifted my hand to soothe the throbbing pain on the side of my head. I felt moist blood covering a wound. It didn't feel too bad. An iratze should fix that right up. Now for the obvious question, _where am I?_

JACE POV

That guy obviously didn't stand a chance to me but it was fun to see him try. After finishing him off, I turned to find Clary and take her out of this place. I'm guessing she was way ahead of me because I couldn't find her anywhere. _Was she pissed because I started a fight with this douche?_

BACK TO CLARY!

"Well, well, well… she's awake boys!" I heard a guy call from behind me. I tried to turn and see who my competition was but I was tied to a chair. _Original…_

"What the hell do you want with me?" I said back in a low, tired voice.

"Oh I don't want anything with you, but your father does. Do you remember him? He left _you _when you were pretty young. Me on the other hand, he kept around. I suppose you don't know who I am. Yes, mother seems to like to keep things to herself." I heard him walking around me. "Hello sister, it has been way too long since I've seen you last. I guess the fact that I tried to kill you as a baby would explain why, but who needs details? Not you, of course."

I stared at him completely taken back by his words. "Who are you?"

"I guess I was wrong. Well this will halt my plans a little. So, shall I start from the beginning? I suppose that would be best. Jocelyn and Valentine created a baby, Jonathan. I am this so called baby. I was about three when they had you. I was a good boy until that day. I guess father had injected Jocelyn with some demon blood while she was pregnant with me and angel blood when she was pregnant with you. I'm almost positive that there was another boy with angel blood, but father doesn't speak of that anymore. Though, I do understand that the boy has been adopted by a family with a brother and sister around our age, and then a little boy." I sucked in a breath, _Jace_.

"I assume you know who I speak of. But anyway, back to my story. When you were born, I attacked you." He smiled at the thought. "It was some demon reaction to the angel inside of you. Jocelyn wanted me gone. Valentine obliged and sent me to live in another home that he frequented. He needed to keep up his appearances in the clave so he was gone a lot. I trained and a few years later, he thought I was ready for battle. I became his second in command, and here I am." He concluded.

I was definitely weirded out. "Again, back to what you want with me."

"I told you, I don't want you. Personally, I would like to go back to my attack on you."

"That's not weird. What does Valentine want with me then?" I was definitely getting tired of his games.

"That is for you to find out. Wrap her up boys. Let's go see father." He said turning.

I took that time to rip out of the rope holding me. Kicking the first two attackers in the face and punching the other across his jaw, I took them all by surprise. Jonathan just turned and watched. I took down all five guys and turned to move onto him. He had a smirk on his face. I knew he was watching; it was something Valentine had taught me to do. I guess Valentine had told him he was doing clave business while he was actually training me. I made it look like my skill was rusty and uncoordinated, though it wasn't hard seeing as though these guys were pathetic.

I started moving in on Jonathan. He didn't take a stance or make a move to defend himself. _Bad decision, my brother._

JACE!

I looked outside and I couldn't find Clary. This is not good…

"She's probably just at the institute, Jace. Calm down, she'll be okay." Isabelle said from behind me.

"Something's not right Iz. I could care less what you do, but I'm looking for her." I said and walked off in the opposite direction of the institute.

"I'll call you if she's at the institute!" She yelled after me. I waved her off with my hand.

I had been walking for a few hours around about the city. Every alley was thoroughly searched. I continued moving; I got a call from Izzy a while ago telling me that she and Alec were going to go out to Simon's and her mother's since she wasn't at the Institute_. If I hadn't gotten in that damn fight she'd be with me right now._

I turned the corner and my chest immediately fell. I sprinted down to the end of the alley.

CLARY (sorry for the switching)

I lunged at Jonathan still acting as if I lacked any ability. I could tell from his reaction that he clearly thought I got all my training from sparring with a dummy. _Think again…_

I kept up my charade until he started to actually fight back. I forced him to use energy he would definitely need. Eventually he got tired of my helplessness. "This is pathetic. I could easily take you down. Surrender now or get yourself hurt, it's your choice."

"Oooo that's a tough one… I think I'm going to have to go with choice C. Kick your ass." I replied easily just as I unlocked all of my hidden ability and took him down. He put up a fight, but I clearly had surprised him with the hidden ability. I had him temporarily pinned on the floor when he said, "Where did little Clarissa learn to fight like this?"

"It seems as though your 'father' lied to you. He never met with the clave, dumbass. He trained me. Don't worry though; I don't want anything to do with him. As far as I know, my father is dead. He's all yours." This pissed him off. He flipped me over and stomped on my leg, breaking it. I let out a hiss. "Shit!"

"Aw! Did I hurt you? Oops!"

I was sick of this kid. Ignoring the burning pain in my leg, I fought back with everything I had. Somehow the guys I had knocked out before were seriously knocked out. They stayed down, unmoving. Using all objects I could grab, I continued to fight. My seraph blades, daggers, stele, and any other weapon I had, was now in Jonathan's possession. He cut my along my cheek. Eventually, I had gained the upper hand despite my broken leg, bruises, and cuts.

I grabbed an old, rusty sword from off the wall and pierced his stomach. This gave me just enough time to make my exit. Before I left, I faintly heard him threatening, "The angel boy and his loved ones will become victims if you continue to dwell with them."

I didn't turn to see if he was coming after me as I weaved through the streets. I completely blocked out any pain coming from my leg, knowing that if I stopped, everything could be over. Eventually, I was across the city and I was positive I wasn't being followed. I slumped down against a wall trying to cope with the insane pain coming from my leg._ I can't go back to the institute. They are all in danger because of me. This isn't fair. I need to leave._ After processing everything that happened, I moved to stand. I let out a scream as my leg buckled from under me. I kept waiting to hit the concrete, but instead, two very familiar arms caught me.

I looked up to find a very worried, shocked Jace. "What happened to you?"

"Long story. My leg—it hurts, so bad." I managed to get out.

He looked down to inspect my leg. "It looks severely broken, shattered in some places. Did this happen here?" He asked. I shook my head. "How the hell did you get here like this? You shouldn't even be able to move." _Angel blood,_ I thought. I stayed silent trying to hold back my whimpers.

"Dammit," he said under his breath pulling out his stele, drawing an iratze on my leg. I cried out in pain as the pain of him moving my leg and the burn of the stele mixed. "I'm so sorry Clary."

After the pain subsided from my leg, I could feel him continuing the healing runes over my cuts and bruises. He looked at me when he was finished. "Tell me who I need to kill."

"It's confusing and long." I told him. He just continued looking at me, waiting. I sighed, and told him everything from the beginning. He watched me with a blank face, taking everything in. When I finished my story, his hands were clenched at his side and his jaw was clenched. I moved my hand up to his cheek. He didn't move a muscle, but continued to stare at the opposite wall. Still processing, I assumed.

"Jace, please. Talk."

"You're not leaving, Clary." His voice was cold and hard. There was absolutely no way I could now.

"Jace, I can't stay here and watch all of you get taken down because of me. I understand you can defend yourself and all, but I highly doubt Alec, Izzy, or Max can against these guys. You've seen me spar. You're talking about going against the man who taught me. I don't even think I have a chance with him, especially when he has a whole army of mutant Valentines."

He finally looked down at me, "Clary, I'm not letting you leave me." He gently grabbed my face between his hands and looked me straight in the eye. "I love you, Clary."

My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. "Jace, I—" I was cut off by his lips on mine. After breaking apart, I finished my sentence, "Love you." He smiled down at me. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Clary. I don't care how much you think you can protect yourself. You're not doing this alone. Plus I just found out I'm part angel. I think I might want some more information on why I was made to be awesome. No wonder why I'm so god-like."

I smiled and shook my head. "I don't want to bring any harm to the Lightwoods and especially you. I just can't. They don't deserve it."

"You clearly aren't listening to me. Forget about protecting me."

"I can't! Could you forget about protecting me?" He shook his head. "Exactly! It's not possible. I have to go."

He looked at me for a while before speaking again. "Clary… If you say that one more time, I will have to lock you away. If you're going anywhere, I'm going with you. You are not alone. If Alec, Izzy, Maryse, or Robert hears this, they aren't going to let you leave either. You're in the family now, Clary. Deal with it. I mean you may have to make some sacrifices and have some near death experiences for the sake of another's feelings; but, that's part of it."

"And right now I'm making a sacrifice and creating a near death experience to save you guys." I argued back.

"I was talking about Izzy's cooking, but with this stuff, it's all or nothing." He picked me up, carrying me bridal style.

"Where are we going?" I protested. "I can walk!"

"The hell you can. We're going to talk to the family."

"Jace! I swear to the angel! Put me down!" I repeatedly hit his chest, though it didn't seem to faze him. All my energy was extinguished from previous activities.

Eventually I gave up. He looked down at me and gave me the most amazing smile I had ever seen. "This is why I love you." He told me.

"Why?" I questioned.

"You're smart, strong, tough, beautiful, independent, yet adorable, small, caring, passionate—"I put my hand over his mouth to stop him. My face had heated up.

"Did I mention beautiful?"

"Yes you did." I stated at I reached up to kiss him.

A/N: So… What do you think? This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I really hope you liked it. I had some badass Clary, and then some helpless Clary. Luckily, along with that helpless Clary, you got some sweet and amazing Jace. Please review :)


	6. Shopping

A/N So here is another chapter of my story. I really appreciate those who read my story and review. If anyone wants to give tips on how to make my stories better, they will be welcome. So because of last chapter's drama, I am giving you a fun filled chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it…

Disclaimer: These are not my characters… they belong to Cassandra Clare.

Previously…

"Where are we going?" I protested. "I can walk!"

"The hell you can. We're going to talk to the family."

"Jace! I swear to the angel! Put me down!" I repeatedly hit his chest, though it didn't seem to faze him. All my energy was extinguished from previous activities.

Eventually I gave up. He looked down at me and gave me the most amazing smile I had ever seen. "This is why I love you." He told me.

"Why?" I questioned.

"You're smart, strong, tough, beautiful, independent, yet adorable, small, caring, passionate—"I put my hand over his mouth to stop him. My face had heated up.

"Did I mention beautiful?"

"Yes you did." I stated at I reached up to kiss him.

Clary POV

When Jace and I had gotten back to the institute, he took me straight to the infirmary. I was inspected for any damage the iratze didn't cover, and I was free to leave. Well, I was free to leave the infirmary.

The talk with the Lightwoods did not go as I had expected. Maryse was concerned for everyone's safety, Robert's face was unreadable, and Alec was secretly dreading the fight. Though, if it came to a fight, everyone knows Alec would be one of the first ones to gear up, aside from Jace obviously. On the other hand, Isabelle just wanted to murder Jonathan and Max was excited to finally hear some action. He was at the age where he was too young to actually fight, but old enough to understand.

After informing them of what happened, Alec promised he'd read comics with Max; Maryse and Robert followed behind them. Jace, Izzy and I were left alone so Jace assumed this would be a perfect time to explain to Izzy what he hadn't told the rest of them.

"Iz, you should know that Clary wants to leave. Keep an eye on her when you're with her. She thinks it's better and safer for everyone else if she isn't here."

"What? Don't you_ dare_ pull a freaking Edward Cullen. I'll go all wolf on your ass. You said it yourself, Jace is part angel too. Plus the fact that they would think we were hiding you or something. No matter which way you look at it, it's a terrible idea. Plus the fact that there is this huge party Magnus Bane throws every year. It's super exclusive and there's no way you psycho family could get in. He's got it completely guarded with all this magical stuff."

"So this went from an 'I don't want you to leave' to a 'hey there is this party you totally have to go to,' nice." I said back.

"Great! It's in two days. We go shopping tomorrow at 9 o'clock _AM_. See you then! I've got work to do!" With that, she left.

"But that wasn't a yes!" I tried calling after her, but she just threw it off her shoulder and continued on. I groaned and dropped myself on the couch.

Jace chuckled. "There's no getting out of it. Plus I wouldn't be late if I were you. She's bad when she's pissed."

I groaned again. "I know." Just as he was about to say something to me, my phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, _Simon._

"Hey Si." I answered after the second ring.

"Hey Clary Eric gave me four tickets to a football game. I have no idea why but I guess he won them on the radio or something. I don't understand why he would enter a contest where he doesn't even want the prize; I guess it's the thrill of winning." Simon answered my greeting.

"Uh so are you inviting me to go with you?" I was confused.

"Well, yeah, but mostly because Izzy isn't answering her phone. I assume you would want to bring Jace..." he drew out, hoping that that wasn't the case.

"Yeah I'm bringing Jace... that is if he can go." I replied before I head Jace's voice come from behind me.

"Go where?" He asked crossings room toward me.

"Simon got tickets to a football game and he wants Isabelle and us to go."

"When is it?" He asked.

"Tomorrow night." I heard Simon's voice through the speaker.

"Sure, why not."

"I guess pick us up at the institute tomorrow then, Si. Okay... yeah... okay... I'll see you then. Bye," I Hung up. 

I woke up way too early for my liking only to find six missed calls and five texts from Izzy, one text from Simon, confirming tonight, and a text from Jace that read…

**Better hurry. Iz is freaking out waiting 4 u**

I groaned and responded…

**But its only 7.30 :(**

Two minutes later, my phone buzzed.

**Shes runin round yellin sumin bout bein embarrassed**

**Huh?**

**I donno. Its f* 7.30 call her & let me sleep.**

**Oh no. Your comin.**

**WTF! No**

**1 o my txts says tht Simon is goin. I will not sit and watch them.**

**Def not**

**Think wat u want. Ur still goin.**

I didn't wait to see his reply before I went to the bathroom. I sat in the shower until the water started running cold. _Screw you Isabelle._

I put on sweat pants and a T shirt. I knew I was going to get it from Isabelle but that was at the bottom of my list right now. On the top was getting there as fast as I could so she doesn't murder me first. The worst she could do about my clothes was to be disappointed in me. _Oh how will I go on?_

I called Simon right when I got out of the shower to ask him if he could pick me up. He was just leaving his house which gave me about four minutes. By the time I brushed rapidly through my hair, I heard Simon honk from outside. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed an energy bar and ran out to meet him.

"Well don't you look excited!"

"Shut it. You're just happy you get to see your girlfriend trying on things that may not fit right." I snapped back.

"Hey. It's what we men do." He said, straightening his shoulders and sitting up.

"Men? When did you enter that category?" I said, my voice becoming light and joking.

"Ooo, ouch. That's gunna leave a mark," he said, investigating his arm for said mark.

I laughed and turned to look out the window until we were there. Isabelle was waiting by the elevators because she knew Simon couldn't go in. When I walked around the car to find her, her reaction to my clothes was not as I had expected. She just pointed to the institute and said, "On my bed."

I gave her a confused expression. "I knew you would look somewhat like that; therefore, I planned ahead. I have clothes waiting for you on my bed."

I knew there was no way getting out of this. Just like there was no way of getting out of the shopping trip. I still haven't told her about the game, but she will be forced to go, just like I was forced to go shopping. Plus, going into the institute gave me an excuse to force Jace to go since he wasn't waiting.

I walked into his room without even knocking. He was lying in his bed sleeping with his bare back toward me. I could have sat there and stared, bit I was on a mission. I went to his drawers and found a pair of jeans. After close inspection I could tell they were my favorite ones that he wore. I was just about to move to his shirts when I heard him wake up.

"What are you doing?"

"Get up and put these on. We are going shopping." I handed his jeans to him.

"Ha ha very funny but I will not go shopping with Isabelle. I made the mistake of going once. Let's just say I would rather stuff four of her meals down my throat than go again." He said, trying to bypass me into the bathroom. "Clary, I have to pee. Unless you want it all over you, I suggest you move."

"Not till you agree to go." I held my stance.

"No." He moved me aside easily, but I wouldn't give up that quickly. I turned around and jumped on his back. "What the—," he started but stopped when he realized what I was doing. "You do know that I can still pee with you like that." He opened the bathroom door, walked up to the toilet and started to unbutton his button.

I wrapped my legs around him, covering his zipper so he couldn't continue. He gave up trying to pee. "Give me one good reason why I should go."

I hopped off his back and he turned to look at me, "I'm going." I stated simply.

"Convincing… but I'm still going to have to pass."

I huffed. "Okay then… what if Jonathan comes to take me again? Or what if there's a demon attack? Are you just going to let me go try my best to defeat them? I mean, I'm so little. I need a big strong man to protect me." I said giving him puppy eyes. I felt his bicep, "That seems strong enough." Normally I would never say something like that but this situation called for the big guns. There was no way I had to go while he just sat around here. If I was going down, then so was he.

He smirked. He knew what I was doing. "Aw that's okay. You'll have Simon there."

I gave him an incredulous look. He smiled, "Oh right. You said man." I laughed, "Come on Jace, please."

"That damn word. Fine, I'll go, but I'm limited on the stores I'll walk into." I was about to start celebrating before he cut me off. "AND! I'm not holding all of your and Isabelle's bags."

I turned back to him, "Just mine, right?" I said half joking. As I was walking out of the bathroom, I poke my head from behind the doorframe, only to find him about to pull his pants down. "I feel bad for Simon. He has to carry all of Isabelle's bags. Poor guy." Jace laughed and I closed the door.

I went to Isabelle's room and found the clothes she had put out for me on the bed. I refused to wear the shoes she had set out for me. There was no way I was going to wear four inch spiked heels in a mall. She obviously guessed that because there was a pair of short shorts and a form fitted top next to the skinny jeans and stilettos. I decided to keep my converse on instead of wearing the wedge heels she had out for me. They were much easier to walk in than stilettos, but that didn't make them comfortable.

On my way back to Jace's room, I saw him leave his room. He was wearing the Jeans I handed him, a white undershirt and an unzipped jacket. He looked really hot. I looked at his face and he was annoyed. I almost felt bad for him, but there was no way I was letting him out of this.

"Hey, look on the bright side. Since Simon's going, we can ditch them together. I'm positive all those stores you don't want to go in, I don't either."

"Yeah, I—"He was cut off from Isabelle screaming, "Clary! Get your tiny little butt down here right now!"

I groaned and Jace took my hand. "Might as well get this done with," He sighed.

On the way there, Simon drove, Isabelle took the front seat and Jace and I took the back. I could have sword I saw Isabelle bouncing in her seat from anticipation. I rolled my eyes and leaned on Jace. This was going to be one long day. I just couldn't wait for the game tonight. It would definitely be a good break from everything.

Isabelle window shopped for half an hour with Simon while Jace and I ate breakfast in the food court. We would have been dragged along, but after convincing Isabelle that we needed to eat and that the stores weren't even open yet, she let us go.

Three hours later, Simon was carrying six shopping bags, Isabelle had three, I had one, and Jace had two.

"Isabelle, I'm hungry. Are we done yet?" I felt like a little kid on a road trip, 'are we there yet?'

"Are you kidding me, Clary? We're only halfway done!" Simon's eyes got huge, Jace groaned, and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh, no. I need to eat. You can keep going; I'll catch up with you later." I turned and headed toward the food court. Jace said something to Isabelle and followed me out. I heard Simon yell something that sounded like, 'thanks a lot guys' from behind, but I was too hungry to focus.

Jace and I each got pizza and a milkshake. Normally, it would have taken about twenty minutes to eat, but we drew the time out. We started walking around the mall trying to hide from Izzy, but unfortunately, she found us. "Ah! There you are Clary! I found the most perfect thing for you! You would look _AMAZING_ in it!" She squealed. I stifled my groan and let her pull me into the store. Before I knew it, I was pushed into a dressing room. I caught a dress just before it hit me in the face. "Thanks."

The dress was one shoulder and loose at the top. It got tight and form fitting just under my bra line. It came almost to my mid thigh. The loose part was black and the tight part was a dark shade of green. It hung dangerously low on my back, preventing me from wearing a bra. This, I was most definitely not comfortable with. "Uh… Izzy. I kind of need a bra."

"Yeah I figured. Here! I got you a special one!" She threw a bag over the door.

"Izzy! You already bought it?"

"Well I knew you would like it because it's simple and doesn't have a huge mixture of colors. Plus, it fits my standards on how much skin it shows. Win, win!" She said, seeming very pleased with herself.

"Well it doesn't fit my standards on how much it covers!" I retorted.

I heard Simon and Jace try to hide their laughs at our dispute. "Come on, Clary. It can't be that bad." Simon said.

"You're a guy," was my brilliant response.

"Clary, come out! I want to see it! Does it fit?" Isabelle was about to explode.

"Whose definition of _fit_?" I asked.

"Yours," she said hesitantly.

"Too small," I said.

"Mine?"

"Then yeah it fits perfect."

"Good. Now come out and show me!" Her hopes were immediately brought back up.

"Jace and Simon leave," I demanded. There was no way I would show them this.

"Clary, don't make me break down that door!" Isabelle threatened.

"Izzy…" I whined.

"Clary…" She warned.

"Ugh. Fine!" I unlocked the door and before I could even push it, Izzy had it open.

"Oh. My. _Gosh_!" She squealed, "You look amazing! I am so buying that for you. Pandemonium tomorrow night. _Definitely._"

I rolled my eyes and moved my gaze to Simon. He sat there stunned. His mouth was slightly open and everything. I heard Jace snicker and close Simon's mouth, "Watch it, you're drooling."

"I am not!" Simon threw back. I laughed, which turned Jace's attention back to me. He stood up and walked toward me, circling his arms around my waist never breaking eye contact. He brought his face down to whisper in my ear, "You do look amazing, though." I couldn't help the blush that crept into my cheeks. He leaned in and kissed me softly. The kiss grew deeper and we continued like that until little miss _lets ruin Clary's day some more_ interrupted. "Clary! Take that dress off! I need to pay for it! We've got four more stores and we have to be back home in two hours. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." She chanted as she walked away. Someone help that girl.

"Need help?" Jace asked semi joking. I let out a small laugh. "Eh, I think I'm good for now." I told him.

After Picking out earrings, a necklace, a bracelet, and shoes to match the dress, we pretty much hit every store in the mall. I came out with three bags, Jace had two, and don't even get me started on how much Simon and Isabelle had. Let's not forget to mention the fact that they went to unload some of the bags in the car while we were eating lunch.

I was leaning on Jace, and he was practically carrying me. "Isabelle. I swear to the Angel I will leave you here if you don't get in this damn car right now!" Jace threatened. She was arguing that she forgot to go back and get the belt that she saw in one of the stores.

"Oh come on, Jace! Don't be such a downer. You're killing all of our moods!"

"We all want to go home! Get in the damn car!" He yelled back.

"Jace!" I whispered. He turned his head to me. "Tell her if we don't leave now, she'll have less than an hour to get ready for the game."

Isabelle heard me and gasped. "That belt would be perfect for the game! Jace pleeeeeeeease!" She drew out.

"Angel! Izzy, if we leave now, you can play dress-up with me." I finally gave in.

"Really?"

I sighed, "Yeah whatever, just get in the car."

"Yay!"

Simon gave me a thankful look. Jace turned to me and said, "Thanks for taking one for the team." I rolled my eyes and we drove back to the institute.

On the way home, Izzy told me of her dress-up plans. "Oh! Maybe you can wear that dress I bought for you today!"

"Izzy, we're going to a football game. That's more shorts and a T shirt type thing."

"Hey! You said I could play dress-up with you! Plus I know Jace would love to see you in that again." She winked.

"As much as that's true, Clary's right. You need to think more casual Iz. I know it's a challenge, but I'd really rather not have to beat some drunk and fat football dude with a painted chest off Clary." Jace replied. I smacked him lightly on the chest. He looked down and smirked at me.

A/N: Wow that chapter was fun :) I hope you enjoyed reading it. Next chapter is going to be another fun chapter (the football game!) with possibly some drama in it. I haven't decided. This had officially broken my longest chapter record. Please review, even if you didn't like it… just don't be an ass.


End file.
